Mark of Athena Reunion
by Oblivious.Day'Dreamer
Summary: Different scenarios for the reunion that should have been in SoN. Percy/Annabeth Jason/Reyna/Piper and Frank/Hazel/Leo-Sammy.
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

**So this is only a (long) one-shot of the Mark of Athena. It's simply how I keep replaying Percy and Annabeth's reunion in my head and the meeting of the two camps leaders… Personally, I find it very cute. Hope it's as good as I thought, please review with feedback, or even just ranting about SoN, I don't care. **

Annabeth POV:

"Can't you land this thing any faster, Jason?" I pleaded with the blonde-haired son of Jupiter.

"I'm trying Annabeth, but it's not as easy as I make it appear." He grunts. It's then that I notice the fine sheen of sweat covering face, and also realize something he's trying to hide from the rest of us.

"Jason? You aren't…nervous to see everyone you know again, are you?" I ask hesitantly. He whirls with a look of anger that quickly deflated into embarrassment and reluctance.

"Yes." He whispers. "They will all remember some guy who knew who he was supposed to be and I'm not that guy anymore. I can barely remember what I've accomplished. Add my confusion with Piper and Reyna… I just don't know Annabeth." And he gives me the most tortured look I've ever seen.

"And that's why I want you to land the ship, I think. My fear is killing me." I say. Jason looks at me, surprised.

"I didn't think _anything_ scared you." He joked, cracking a smile. I laugh.

"Not many things do." I admitted. "But one of my biggest fears is Percy." I say, sobering. The look he gives me is pure confusion. I decide to elaborate.

"I've been left by my mother on my father's doorstep, my father who I though hated me, my best friend turned into a tree, and I had this misconceived crush on a guy who was more an older brother. And that same guy who ended up being the traitor to our camp." I sigh. "And then there was Percy. The single most irritating person I had ever met. Dumb as a box of rocks, but braver than anyone I had ever known." I can't help smiling. "And soon he was my best friend, and I was falling in love with him, after being through so much—jumping out of buildings, blowing things up and saving each other's life, not to mention more—and suddenly it's all gone. And he might not remember me. Or anything he's done. I thought we had something permanent, and I may need to start all over."

I take a deep breath and see Jason is nodding.

"I get it. So let's go?" He says, looking nervous.

"Let's go." I say as we descend the stairs onto the main deck of the _Argo II_.

"Well, no one blew us up, so I'd say that's an accomplishment." Leo states, as he joins us. Travis laughs and claps him on the back.

"If you realized that already, you definitely belong here. Not being blown up is always an accomplishment here." He says. But nearly immediately sobers up, realizing this is it. Percy is here somewhere.

Surveying the land in front of me, I immediately see the lines of soldiers at the edge. They are not openly armed, but I would bet my last drachma that they are all armed and ready to kill us.

We all disembark from the ship and people are craning their heads, whispering among themselves: "Is that Percy?" "Do you see him?" "Where is he?" "Wait! Maybe…nope. Too short." And other similar phrases. I myself was trying to see him, but couldn't see anyone.

The Romans were like stone. If they saw Jason, they didn't really seem to care.

Suddenly, there was movement over to the front left corner. Jason jabbed me gently with his elbow.

"That girl, with the cape on, black hair? That's Reyna. The praetor." He said. I nodded. That would be Jason's second in command, essentially me in the Roman form….If Percy was Jason. I tried to focus on the disturbance and caught my breath.

The disturbance was Percy.

Jason POV:

I heard Annabeth gasp and looked over at her. People were muttering—Romans notwithstanding. They didn't appear to notice me yet.

"It's Percy." Annabeth said. "It's him." She said. So I looked.

There was a tall guy with black hair waving his arms around by Reyna. He looked pretty nondescript from this far away.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"He always waves his arms around and gestures madly when he's trying to convince someone of something. And he's my boyfriend, and best friend. I recognize him." Annabeth said.

All around me, as people realized that it was Percy; they were pointing and looking happy and relieved.

Looking back over, I saw Reyna throw her hands up in despair and gesture for Percy to leave. He turned, seemed to remember himself and gave a little bow-hop-salute. Then he turned back around and started striding towards us. Two figures detached from the group and flanked him.

Behind me, Annabeth sucked in her breath, and I'm guessing she noticed his two friends flanking him. _That used to be her._ I thought. And as if she read my mind, she said:

"That was never me. I always walked next to him. Never behind."

But looking at her, I saw she was hurt and scared by this.

Driven by some unspoken reflex, I strode forward and sensed Leo and Piper join me on my left and right sides. The Romans didn't bat an eye.

The guy everyone told me was Percy Jackson met me in the middle. I saw that Hazel Levesque had been one of the people to follow him, but didn't recognize the other.

"Jason Grace." Percy Jackson said. His tone implied he knew who I was, but was mostly just checking. I nodded.

"Percy Jackson." I said in the same tone. He grinned, and replied:

"That's me, I suppose."

Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Jason Grace," Percy stated. "I hereby renounce any claim I had to the second praetorship of Camp Jupiter, turning it over to the former holder of office. I now bestow upon you the cape to mark your rank." He hands me the cape he was carrying, and turns to Hazel and the other boy.

"Did I miss anything?" He asks.

"I don't think so." Hazel said, while the boy said

"Sounded fine to me." With a shrug.

Percy nods in satisfaction. "I'm assuming you accept the praetorship?" He asks.

"I accept." I say. The purple cloak clashes with my orange t-shirt. "Hello Hazel." I say, smiling at her.

"Hi Jason! You actually remember me?" She asks.

"A little," I admit "but not much. And I don't remember you at all." I say to the boy. "Sorry."

"Oh, no! You shouldn't remember me. I got here after you disappeared." The boy said. "I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"Nice to meet you Frank." I said. Percy turned to Piper and Leo.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are…" He said.

"I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus." Leo said, with a slightly maniacal grin.

"And I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy nodded, "Nice to meet you all." He said with a nice smile.

I knew Annabeth must be dying waiting to figure all these crazy things out. So I turned and gestured her forward. She was clearly restraining herself from running. I turned back and saw Reyna advancing as well.

She and Annabeth got here at about the same time, but Annabeth had eyes only for Percy. Looking at him, I saw that she was all he noticed too, his eyes grew a little wider and he had a tiny grin.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned in a small voice. "Do you remember anything? Do you remember who you were? What you were? Do you remember anyone? Us? Me?" She said quietly. Not really giving him a chance to respond before continuing. "Gods Seaweed Brain, just tell me if you don't know who I am!" She was the beginnings of tears in the corners of her eyes. I just now realized how stressed and worried she must be. And how hard it must be for her right now.

Percy stepped towards her, and reached a hand up to wipe away the beginnings of tears.

"I remember everything: Who I am, who we were, and who are you are. Everything we did and didn't do." By this time, Annabeth has turned her head into his hand and has her eyes shut. "It's gonna be okay Wise Girl." At this Annabeth's eyes fly open and she launches herself into his arms. She grips him tightly, and I see his shoulder's shaking with muted sobs. Percy grips her just as tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Behind me, Camp Half-Blood is cheering and whooping, chanting Percy and Annabeth's names, along with some wolf-whistles and cat calls. When Percy and Annabeth break away only to begin passionately kissing, the cheering and whooping gets louder, only to be joined by laughter as Percy grins and lifts his and Annabeth's joined hands into the air.

A hand tentatively touches my arm. I look and see Reyna. She smiled. "It's good to see you again Jason." She says simply. Whatever I might have said is cut off as she sighs. "Percy is happy, I see. As is the blonde."

I turn and see him and Annabeth moving through the crowd of Greeks. People are laughing and hugging and clapping Percy on the back. I see him talking to Chiron. They briefly hug, and continue to earnestly speak.

I'm uncomfortable, since I know the Romans wouldn't really appreciate that kind of thing. I'm saved from more awkwardness as Percy comes back with Annabeth.

"Hey, Reyna. It'd probably be a good idea to get the legion leaders to the senate building, and we'll come along with our cabin leaders." Percy said. And I hated that he was smart enough to suggest that when it should have been me. But, just as quickly as my embarrassment came, curiosity got the better of me.

"Annabeth?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me, with a small smile permanently fixed to her mouth. "Would you mind getting all the cabin leaders together? We'll send a Roman to lead you to the senate house, but I want to talk to Percy quick."

Annabeth looked troubled, but shrugged. "Sure, Jason." Turning, she gave Percy a lingering kiss and jogged away. I turned to Percy.

"What's up Jason?" Percy asked, as we walked alone towards the senate house.

"You told Annabeth you got all of your memories back already. How?" I asked. I was dying to remember my past life.

"Oh. Yeah, that… Well, I drank gorgon's blood." Percy said. "There's a long story behind that, but I'll tell everyone in the senate house. Gods, Annabeth is gonna kill me when she hears how I got my memory back." He says, wiping a hand down his face. But he grins, obviously his pleasure at seeing her overrides everything else.

Percy POV:

Jason and I got back to the senate house just as everyone was being seated. I counted all eight of the legion leaders and second in commands, along with Reyna and Jason. Octavian was there as well, and I stopped myself from openly glaring at him.

Reyna walked over to me. "Why are there 13 people from the Greeks here?" She asked.

"We organized campers and leaders by their godly parent." I say, shrugging. I remember when I suggested that to Hazel early on during my time here, she thought I was crazy.

"But that would make 12 of you. Not 13, including you." She said, still frowning.

Doing a quick sweep of the room, I grin. "Travis and Connor Stoll count as one person." I say, pointing out the devious looking brothers.

Reyna shakes her head, "Alright, but we should start this, before someone is killed."

She walks forward, as if to start, but is interrupted by banging, clopping and the sound of voices.

"Wait! It's alright, we're here!"

Everyone turns to look and I see Grover and Rachel sprinting into the room. As the Romans see Grover, they mutter loudly amongst themselves: "Quick, hide your money and you food. It's a faun!"

Grover stops, and looks taken aback by their muttering. "Do they think I'm gonna steal it?" He asks me. But without waiting for an answer, he tackles me, bleating out "Perrrrrrrrrrrcy!"

"Hey, G-Man. Good to see you too. Rachel." I say, giving her a grin and a nod, as well as I can while still on the floor.

"Hey Percy." She smiles, and then gasps. "You remember? How? When? Wow!"

Grover jumps up. "You do?"

I laugh and stand up. "Yeah, you'll hear about that later during the meeting."

Just realizing what they interrupted, they apologize and sit down.

The meeting was long, and we mainly discussed what we had all done up to this point in preparation for the apparent war with the giants in Greece. As expected, Annabeth nearly killed me when she found out I had staked my life on Gaea's need for me, and the uselessness of an old prophet.

"Don't get me wrong, Seaweed Brain. I'm thrilled you remember everything. But you idiot! What if she didn't need you! And you died? You really think I want to come to San Francisco to a dead boyfriend, where I'll never know if he remembered me or not? Use your brain, you moron." She said. Romans were taken aback by her viciousness, but it was mostly erased by the way she kissed me after her spiel.

"By the way, Wise Girl. There are some people here that we know…And they don't exactly like us…" I say.

"_We_ know them?" She asked. "How?"

"Well, we kind of blew up their home." I said.

She thought, and responded: "Not the parents at the St. Louis Arch?"

"Nope."

"Not any mortals in Manhattan."

"Nuh-uh."

"They couldn't have lived in Mt. Saint Helen's."

"They didn't."

"You didn't blow anything up when you were traveling to San Francisco to find Artemis, did you?"

"No. I don't think so."

"They weren't on the Princess Andromeda?"

"No."

"Then how in the gods name do they know and hate us?"

"Well, we didn't exactly blow up their home…we mostly unleashed pirates onto their paradise…" I said. Her eyes widened in comprehension.

"Who?" She breathed. Everyone was finding our conversation hysterical.

"Remember the clipboard lady?" She nodded. "That was Hyla-"

"I remember her! She gave me a tour of everything, and the library was gorgeous!" Annabeth cut in.

"Well, I wouldn't know, since I was a guinea pig by that point." I said sarcastically, and apparently loudly, since people gave me weirder looks. "But Hyla is Reyna's older sister."

Annabeth gasped. "Oh, Styx. I'm sorry Reyna, and Hyla wherever she is."

Reyna simply nodded regally, and that seemed to reassure Annabeth more than gushing thanks would have.

The rest went smoothly. We also discussed the past, mainly the war with Kronos and the battle of Mount Orthry s **(right?)**. Frank and Hazel were aghast after I explained a few of my escapades that helped them understand some of my remarks during our quest.

"You jumped out of the St. Louis Arch, after blowing a hole in it?" Hazel said, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Man, the war must have sucked." Frank said. Annabeth showed him the bead we had for the war, and he was amazed at the craftsmanship and the number of names it revealed.

Octavian broke the discussion. "Who is the red-hair girl?" He asked irritably.

"My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Rachel said as regally as possible.

"And who's your godly parent, Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" He sneered, putting contempt into every word of her name.

"I" She said, "do not have a godly parent. I am very much so, a mortal." She said, grinning at Octavian's look of surprise and anger.

"Then GET OUT! Mortals have no place here, especially meddling friends of the Greeks!" He practically screamed.

"But I am no ordinary mortal, Octavian. I am the oracle, and I am able to prophesize, for I hold the spirit of Delphi in my body. While you sacrifice harmless animals, I speak the will of the gods from my own mouth."

Gods, did that shut Octavian up.

"So that's why you asked about oracles when we sent you to Octavian." Hazel whispered to me.

"Yeah, I guess subconsciously I remembered." I said.

"Percy, I don't suppose you've seen Nico recently? We haven't heard from him in a while…." Annabeth said, looking at me. I snapped my fingers,

"That's what I forgot to do!" I exclaimed. Annabeth looked at me funny, and Hazel whispered:

"Are you talking about my brother, Nico?"

"Yeah, Hazel. That one. And I still need to strangle him." I said.

"I admit, Nico is a pain in the butt, but why do we need to strangle him?" Annabeth asked with a wry smile.

"Because when I first got here, he was here with Hazel. Apparently he pops in and out of here and is called Pluto's Ambassador. And when I saw him, I thought I knew him, but he pretended not to know me." I said. Annabeth looked shocked, and started to say something, but Hazel was faster.

"After you left, Percy, I asked him about you. All he told me was that you were dangerous to your enemies, and a good person to keep on your good side." She said.

"Percy, I will help you strangle that boy. Gods, he could have relieved us of so much worry! Ugh, Nico!" Annabeth growled.

"Yeah, Annabeth?" Nico said from behind us.

We all turned and looked at him.

He shrugged. "Shadow travel is handy. Now what did I do to deserve the 'ugh, Nico!'" He asked, then paled. "About that….It was Hera! Not me!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"No worries Nico. We'll interrogate and kill you later." I said easily. "Now, we are going to figure out what we need to do."

"Yeah… What _are _we going to do?" Grover questioned.

"That is why you are all here, Faun." Reyna said.

"I'm a satyr!" Grover exclaimed indignantly. Reyna dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Now, Romans and Greeks. What shall our next move be?"

**This ended up a lot longer than I expected, so I'm ending it here, ,mainly because I wanted this to be a reunion piece and a little more. But I dunno. This was mainly for me but I hope you all enjoyed it too. I won't continue it, but I will edit and change it if you all think it should be different and BETTER!**

**PLEASE Review! (It seriously makes my day to see my inbox filled with fanfic. Stuff!) Favorite, alert whatever!**

**Love y'all**


	2. Authors Note, Plea for help, Apology

**Okay, so I got quite some people who wanted me to continue it, but I don't know **_**how.**_** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite etc. Those of you who didn't like it (and told me so), that's okay , but I'd like to see you try and write a continuation!**

**So, I'll try this? I don't know. I'm not very good at real plot lines , etc.**

**This is just an author's note, so ****please**** review and help me with ideas? I'll give credit where credit is due, but I need some serious help.**

**And thanks to TibbiToo, for letting me know Frank was Mars, not Mercury. (The M thing…Greek gods are easy for me to remember )**

**Alright, review with ideas feedback etc. And if you didn't like this, I'd still like to hear from you (but you don't have to read it if ya don't wanna!)**

**P.S: In response to one review: I did read the book (first, second, and third days after it came out), but I was so excited, I tended to skim a bit. I am in the process of rereading it **

**SUPER SORRY FOR THE MIX UP WITH FRANK'S HERITAGE! –I FIXED IT (if you wanted to look…)**


	3. PercyAnnabeth version 2

**Okay, So I know this has taken me forever to put up, but I've decided what I'm gonna do.**

**Since I really don't know how I want Mark of Athena to turn out, I'm not going to write an actual story for it. But I am going to go through different ways Percy and Annabeth (and Jason and Reyna. And Leo/Sammy and Hazel) reunite. So this is the second version of a reunion (since I wanted the first one to be a one shot.) So here it is. This is the culmination of advice from helpful people. **

**Also, for the last one, let's just pretend Nico didn't disappear and get trapped with Gaea.**

**Own nada**

Percy POV:

Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be the Savior of Olympus, and be scared to see your girlfriend after eight months?

It's pathetic. And Frank told me so.

"Holy Jupiter, Percy. You should be excited! You're finally going to see your girlfriend again. Anyone else would be excited."

"I know, Frank. But that's exactly the problem. I _haven't _seen her in eight months, and I don't know if I've changed, or if she has. What if she has a boyfriend and I embarrass myself?"

"That's all a scenario in your head, Percy." Hazel said, joining our conversation. She also rolled her eyes for emphasis.

"Easy for you to say, when you have your boyfriend right next to you!" I joked, but immediately clammed up when I saw her face. Sure Frank was her boyfriend, but her boyfriend from her first life, Sammy, may be one Leo Valdez, Camp Half-Blood's mechanic.

"I'm so sorry Hazel. I wasn't thinking when I said that. It was dumb." I whispered to Hazel as Frank was talking with someone, maybe giving directions or showing off his shape-shifting ability (I am still so jealous of that.)

"It's okay Percy, I know you didn't mean to. And when do you ever think?" She whispered back, adding the last part trying to make a joke out of a… interesting situation.

"Ship landed!" Someone yelled a bit ahead of us. I looked at Frank and Hazel, who looked at me.

"Let's go." Frank said, breaking the silence. And we sprinted to the front line. They were trying to size up the Greeks, while I just took in the faces that were so wonderfully familiar. But I couldn't find Annabeth, which was supremely irritating.

Thankfully, Reyna wasn't making me wear the toga that comes with being praetor, so the embarrassment that I could potentially feel was going down. But when I saw my friends part like the red sea, I knew instinctively that it was Annabeth.

Stepping forward, I braced myself for any number of situations. Oddly enough, I didn't expect a tirade…

"Perseus Jackson, I am going to _kill_ you! Do you have _any_ idea how worried we were? I haven't had a good night's sleep in eight godsforsaken months! And all because of you! Eugh! What in Hades name did you do? And now you just _stand _there, as if you don't know me. That's right, because you don't. You don't remember anything, from the freaking five years we've known each other. Nothing. Not even seaweed."

During her whole monologue, Camp-Halfblood showed signs of grimacing, amusement and nervousness. I don't blame them, Annabeth's scary.

From behind me, Frank asked "_That's_ your girlfriend?"

"Yup. Time to reintroduce myself." I responded, and walked forward. Annabeth was still glaring me down.

"Uh..Annabeth?"

"What!"

"I do know you. And I do remember all five years." I said with a shrug. Her face turned from glaring to shock.

"Oh. And I love you."

Then, I kissed her. Because I could, and it had been eight months, and I missed my girlfriend.

She quickly got over her shock, threw her arms around me and kissed me back. I smiled beneath her lips.

Suddenly, she pulled back, glared at me and punched me in the shoulder, hard.

"What was that for?" I asked

"I'm still furious with you. Don't think that you can just kiss me and I'll forget everything. And you wanna explain why my hand isn't throbbing from punching your skin that's supposed to be as hard as iron? Oh, and why do you have your memories back? Because Jason doesn't and we were all assuming you wouldn't either."

I took a deep breath. "Well… I lost the curse of Achilles-"

"What? How in the world did you manage to lose the curse of Achilles?" Annabeth said.

I glared a bit, "I was getting to that. I lost the curse of Achilles BECAUSE that is apparently a Greek blessing that couldn't be transferred to Roman lands. I have my memories back because I drank gorgon's blood from the right side of their body. Or the left. I forget, but it was the one that cured anything. That answer all your questions Wise Girl?"

"It'll do. For now." She responded, smiled and kissed me again.

Someone cleared their throat. Annabeth turned, and I looked at our interrupter.

"Sorry to break up your reunion." He said with a grin. "I'm Jason, and I think we all have a lot of explaining and discussion to do."

Annabeth sighed. "You're right. Go greet the Romans before something happens that we'll all regret." She grabbed my hand and began leading me to the Greek side. "We have a shirt for you, Seaweed Brain. 'Cause, no offense, but I don't think purple is your color."

**What do you think? I like this better. A bit fluffier and more fun. PLEASE let me know how I did, if there's anything you want to see in another reunion bit. Next up will be Jason/Reyna/Piper (adding on from this scenario).**

**Review, review, review. (It's the only way to help me improve)**

**Love y'all**


	4. JasonReynaPiper

**Sooooo it's been way too long. And I'm sorry. Thought I'd try to finish up this fic before the Mark of Athena actually comes out… speaking of which: I'm SO excited. Like I cannot wait. Read a sneak peek and died a little bit :)**

**This isn't the last chapter, but it will be winding down soon. Sorry again for the long wait, but THANK YOU for all the continued support even though I'm a crappy updater :P**

Jason POV

I felt sort of bad breaking up Annabeth and Percy's reunion, but we had things to do, attacks to plan. Also, I was a little bit jealous.

Not to say that I wish Annabeth or Percy was unhappy! But, if you saw these two people deliriously happy to see each other, and then found out that apparently there was a way to get your memories back, plus there was no stupid love triangle going on with Percy and Annabeth. Whereas I had to worry about Piper, and Reyna. And both of them were scary.

As Annabeth led Percy over to the Greek side, I turned to my first camp. I couldn't call it my old camp, because I knew Camp Half-Blood wasn't my new camp. But, Camp Jupiter wasn't the only camp I cared about anymore. All of this confusion was going to blow my brain to smithereens.

Hearing a cheer, I turned back quickly, and saw happy expressions on the Greek campers faces. They had their _real_ leader back. Everyone was openly celebrating, none of the stoicism that Romans prided themselves on. I also felt a little replaced. I mean, I know that Camp Half-Blood isn't my camp, but they seem to have forgotten about me…

Shaking my head to get rid of the vicious thoughts I stride forward with confidence. I knew where these thoughts were coming from: a desire to remember everything and avoid an embarrassing and incredibly awkward confrontation.

"Hey Reyna."

"Jason."

Cursing myself inwardly, I realized that I had greeted her incredibly informally. I had greeted her like a Greek. And strangely, this fact didn't bother me as much as it should have.

"What do you believe we should do?" Reyna asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"About the Greeks." Reyna said, seeming to be slightly impatient.

"Listen to them. Reyna, I've been with them for a while now, and I trust them. It's the same with Camp Jupiter and Percy Jackson. You trust him. That's how it was supposed to work. If we don't collaborate, then everything that's happened since the disappearances will have been for nothing."

Surprisingly, Reyna smiled. "There's the Jason I know." She said quietly. Then, louder, she called to all the Romans: "Legion leaders, assemble in the Senate room, while we await the Greeks."

Mumbling slightly, they turned to trudge back to camp. I could faintly hear the upset mumblings, but didn't want to worry about it now.

"Jason, are you coming now, or-?" Reyna started, but she was interrupted by a different voice

"Jason!"

I turned to see Piper jogging over to me. Without realizing it—or caring—she crossed the halfway point. For some reason, that fact made me ridiculously happy.

"Jason, we were getting ready to- Oh Zeus. Sorry, didn't know I was interrupting something" She noticed Reyna, and looked sorry, with a sheepish smile on her face. "Hi. I'm Piper." She said, putting her hand out to shake.

As Piper did so, I noticed that Reyna was evaluating her. Knowing Reyna, she didn't see Piper as much of a threat, because Piper didn't look threatening. Annabeth on the other hand, she looked threatening and scary. But Piper, with her randomly braided hair in choppy layers, a simple t-shirt and jeans, and no weapons looked as threatening as a goldfish. But a cute goldfish. Knowing Piper though, she _was_ strong and dangerous.

"Reyna." Reyna said simply while shaking Piper's hand.

Piper smiled. Reyna inclined her head.

Suddenly, it got really awkward.

Rocking back on her heels, Piper looked ready to leave us alone with our conversation—and one side said _go! Go! _While another part said _don't go! Stay, please!_ Talk about a personality disorder.

"Oh! Jason! Annabeth wanted to know if you were going to go to the Senate room now or wait for the cabin leaders. Percy was going to go now and prepare the Romans for the Greek's presence. We can be a little startling…" Piper said, trailing off with a smile at the end. It was true. If you weren't ready for the Greeks, Travis and Connor could be a wake-up call, as could Clarisse and…the whole camp in general. It was so different from the expectations here.

"Ummm…" I said intelligently. I wanted to go back with Piper, where there weren't as many expectations, or I could talk to Leo. But I also needed to stay with Reyna, and try to get my old life back. Oddly enough, the choice was taken out of my hands by a short, elfish boy who often lit things on fire.

Leo.

"Hey, Jason!" He said grinning madly.

"Hey Leo." I said, smiling. It seemed physically impossible not to smile around Leo. Either he was doing or saying something funny or stupid or he looked like an idiot. Either way, he was a good friend.

Leo walked right by me, winking. I looked, confused at him.

"Hello there. I'm Leo. And what's your name?" He said as formally as he could to Reyna. Reyna looked confused.

"Reyna."

"A gorgeous name for a-."

"_Don't_ say it." Reyna warned him, a dangerous look in her eyes.

Leo stopped, but continued under his breath "-for a scary lady."

Piper giggled. I rolled my eyes (when I was sure Reyna wasn't looking).

"Yo, Jason. Annabeth said they were heading over to the Senate room now, and they'd pick you up on the way there. Percy left a couple minutes ago to prep the Romans for our complete awesomeness." Leo drawled out. I never took him for the kind of guy that _drawled_. But he must be trying to impress Reyna.

"Okay. I'll meet up with her then." I said, secretly glad I didn't have to choose between Piper and Reyna _yet._

"Until then, how about I escort this exceptional woman to the Senate room." Leo said, turning to Reyna.

She scoffed. "Do you even know where the Senate room is?"

"I have an excellent sense of direction. Besides, I planned on following the flow of people." Leo said indignantly. "Come along." He said, forcefully putting her arm through his and leading her away. Turning his head back to us, he mouthed at me: _You owe me BIG_. At least, I think that's what he mouthed it may have been _you own figs_. But the other one makes more sense.

After a few moments, Reyna must have realized what was happening, as she un-latched herself from Leo's side. What followed was some arm waving, pleading, dramatic readings and running. Most of it from Leo.

Piper and I finally gave into temptation and laughed.

"You coming?" She asked. She didn't hold out a hand for me to hold or anything like that. Although I _almost_ wish shed did.

"Yep." I said, and matched her step-for-step. I hadn't had to choose yet, but it would happen eventually. I just hoped I made the right choice. And that no one died.

**Good? Not sure how I feel about it... not very reunion-y. But at least it's something. I'm not so good with Jason/Reyna/Piper since I don't know them NEARLY as well as Percy/Annabeth. I'll keep practicing :)Next is Sammy/Leo-Hazel-Frank. It'll probably be shorter, but still interesting. And I may play with Percy and Annabeth some more. Or maybe Grover and Percy… I dunno. Suggestions/critiques etc. _always_ appreciated! THANK YOU soooooo much for not giving up on me/the story Review please?**

**Love y'all**


End file.
